Micro-electromechanical Systems (MEMS) is a mechanical class of systems that are physically small. These systems have both a mechanical and electrical components. MEMS originally used to modify integrated circuit or computer chip fabrication techniques and materials to create very small mechanical devices. There are two main categories of MEMS, sensors and actuators. Polysilicon resonator transducers are an example of a MEMS sensor using a stress controlled thin film Polysilicon process which is a modification of the integrated circuit techniques. The high aspect ratio electrostatic resonator is an example of a linear actuator. The center mass, springs and electrostatic fingers are free while the rest of the structure is fixed to the substrate. Movement occurs by applying a voltage between the center structure and one of the side fixed structures. The overlapping fingers of this device allow voltage to occur over a large area resulting in a larger attractive force.
The use of this technology to make silicon inkjet nozzle array by chemical etching is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,935 issued to Solyst and by Tamai in U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,192.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,647,013 issued to Giachino et al. and U. S. Pat. No. 4,826,131 teach two complex silicon valve arrangements that have two planar silicon members. One having an orifice for passing fluid and the other that is movable for closing opening and closing the orifice.
U.S. Pat .No. 5,029,805 issued to Albarda et al. teaches a micro valve arrangement which opens and closes. An actuating drive connected to an electrical power source, whereby when an electrical current is applied the actuating drive flexes to open or close off the valve.
An even more complex valve design is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,644,177 issued to Guckell et al. In that design an actuator is attached to a plunger to effectuate the opening and closing of the valve. A magnetic core having a gap is fixed on the substrate and the plunger is mounted by a spring for movement parallel to the substrate in response to the flux provided to the gap of the fixed core.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,767,877 issued to Mei et al. teach a micro-valve array for a toner jet printer formed by MEMS technology having conducting plates which act as a closing means for each micro-valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,810,325 issued to Carr teaches a micro-valve arrangement which uses compressor pressure to close off a valve opening.
While the prior art teach micro-valves and various methods of for opening and closing off fluid flow. The prior art is silent on either a method or apparatus which clean and prevent the ink build-up associated with inkjet printers which have infrequent usage. The inventors have developed a cleaning mechanism and system which both clean and prevent ink blockage associated with inkjet printers of infrequent usage.